


221B Drabbles

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Molly and Eurus Are Flatmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: Drabbles and one shots revolving around the Baker Street gang.Note***  Each chapter will be given its own summary, warnings, and tags.  These are all unrelated unless specified otherwise.





	221B Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Bloody Revenge  
> Characters: Molly, Eurus  
> Relationships: Molly & Eurus  
> Tags: Molly and Eurus are Flatmates AU  
> Warnings: None except for Eurus talking without detail about dead bodies and blood.

“Eurus!  Didn’t I tell you not to leave dead bodies on the table?”  Molly sighed as she closed the door behind her and shoved her keys into her purse.  “Wait a minute…”  She suddenly grew alarmed.  “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”

 

“Relax.”  Eurus called from the floor where she was lying in front of the TV.  “I stole it from the morgue while you were in the restroom.”  Molly let out a sigh of relief, she really didn’t want to have to show up in court  _ again _ .

 

“What are you watching?”

 

“American show called Arrested Development,” she popped a potato chip into her mouth, “Gob is my spirit animal.”  Molly sat down on the couch, she was tired from a long day at work.  “Why do you care that I leave the dead bodies lying around?”  Eurus questioned Molly as the character she so strongly identified with was drugging his family (Molly made a mental note to be concerned).  “I mean you see dead bodies all day at work, it’s not like you aren’t used to it.”

 

“Exactly, I see them all day, I want a break.  Besides, Eurus, we eat on that table!”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“I know you don’t, but some of us are sane human beings in our right minds.”

 

“Yes, I do pity you all.”  Eurus didn’t look away from the TV.  Molly sighed yet again.

 

“Why did you need the body anyway?”

 

“I needed to drain the blood.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Revenge.”

 

“Eurus!  What did you do?”

 

“Check your phone.  He’s probably texted you by now.”  Molly dug her phone out of her pocket, and sure enough, she had one unread text; ‘Why the hell is our flat full of blood?  SH’

 

“Eurus!”

 

“They were being assholes.  All guys are assholes.”

 

“Well you’ve got one thing right.”  Molly couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

 

“Greg and Mycroft will be receiving a nice surprise as well.”

 

“Where are you getting all of this blood?”

 

“Check your closet.”


End file.
